


Softly

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is so soft and delicate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaFromBakerStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFromBakerStreet/gifts).



Watching his eyes is mesmerising.  
Steel mingling with blue and storm  
And the overwhelming affection pouring out of it  
_He's mine._

Deep breath  
The soft touch of fingers tracing the veins  
Tentatively brushing the faint blue lines

He doesn't speak  
His eyes so intent on the creamy skin  
As if it was the most important patch of skin in the world.

And maybe it is.


End file.
